


Always

by underthenorthstar



Series: The Lion and the Wild [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: End Scene, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Love, Mild smut in the second chapter, NSFW, Returning Home, Reunion, after the finally battle, cullen is happy, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthenorthstar/pseuds/underthenorthstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor returns to her Commander after the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this little bit, as I wish the ending had a little more romantic fluff to it haha.

Cullen paces the battlements restlessly.

He feels useless, like a rusty sword forces into a battle he can't possibly win. He should be out there, with her, fighting by her side as she faces down the last threat. Andraste preserve him, he has sent her to what may possibly be her death. The thought of her lying cold on the ground, Corypheus crushing her in savage victory makes bile rise in his throat. No, he mustn't think of that. She will return. She promised.

He thinks back to that afternoon in the Chantry, his prayers falling from his lips with a desperation he'd never known before. She had spoke firmly, but her eyes had been glassy. "I will return to you, ma vhenan. Nothing will tear me from you."  
Maker, if he was to be granted anything in this life, let those words be true. He will never ask for anything again.

A life with her, safe and whole, is what he craves. Waking up next to her every morning, the nobles calling her Lady Rutherford, watching her swell with his child in her belly. It all makes his heart ache with want. Maker, please, please....

"Cullen, are you alright?" 

Cullen turns away from the view of the mountain pass, his eyes landing on Leliana.

"What do you think?" He scowls at her.

The redhead sighs. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question." She moves to lay a hand upon his arm. "She will return, Cullen. The Maker guides her. You guide her. She will come home."

Cullen sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I want to believe so badly, Leliana, but I can't help fear for the worst."

Leliana nods in understanding. "I think it is in the back of all our minds. But she has come so far, we must trust her now, in this final hour."

Cullen nods shortly. "I know. Maker, I know she can do this....I just...." He trails off, a lump forming in his throat.

Leliana gives him a small, sympathetic smile. "The Maker will watch over her. We must-do you hear that?"

She stops speaking and turns her head, eyes narrowed. Cullen strains his own ears, but there is only the sound of the winds rushing over the Frostbacks.

"I don't hear-"

"Ssh!" Leliana hushes him, her face etched in concentration. "Be quiet and listen."

Cullen sighs, but does as she says. He hears nothing at first, like before, only the wind. But then there is a faint sound, like bells or maybe laughter. His heart skips a beat.

"Maker," he breathes. "Is that what I think it is?"

Leliana ignores him, continuing to listen hard. Cullen feels like he may be sick. The sound grows louder, but he is still unable to make out whether it is of joy or of sorrow.

Then, like the sun coming out from behind a cloud, a loud peal of laughter bursts forth from between the mountains.

And he knows.

His knees weaken, his eyes mist. Fingers clench around solid stone as he leans against the wall, unable to bear his own weight under the weight of his joy.

Victory.

It grows even louder now, the sound of song and laughter and praise to the Maker ringing through the air. He can feel Leliana tremble beside him, and they turn and smile at each other in friendship. They have made it, and the reason for all the work they have done has made it. He wants to cry.

"We must go greet her on the step," Leliana mumbles, voice thick with tears. "I must go find Josephine."

Cullen follows behind her blindly, almost in a hazy daze. She is alive. She will walk through those gates and into his arms. Tonight he can hold her, make love to her, simply cherish her without fear. It is over. 

A happy sob rises in his throat and he does not choke it back. His heart sings like a dove calling for the sunrise. Everything looks brighter, newer. Maker, everything looks alive.

They find Josephine already waiting on the steps, tears unabashedly streaming down her face. For a moment, they all grasp hands, three   
pillars of the Inquisiton. First united in purpose, now united in joy. 

He feels himself shaking as they pour through the gates. Bull leads the procession, happily roaring with Sera swaying on his shoulders. The other follow in a large jumble, all laughing and singing and cheering. The crowd gathered at Skyhold cheers too, maybe not part of the battle but just as important. His eyes scan the throng, searching for the one face he desperately longs to see.

Then, like the sea, the crowd parts, and there she is. Whole and alive. There's a new scar across her freckled cheek and a slightly bloody bandage on one elbow, but she is otherwise unharmed. He drinks in the sight of her like a man dying of thirst. His Inquisitor, his Ellyrianna, his one and only love. He resists the urge to run down the stairs and take her in his arms. Propriety, he thinks. There will be time for embracing later. 

She ascends towards them, smile wide across her freckled face. The crowd fades away, all he can see is her. He is vaguely aware of Josie and Leliana bowing beside him, he makes his body do the same. She stops right in front of him, eyes shining with unshed tears. Her smile grows even wider. 

"Cullen," is all she says, and her voice sounds like everything he's ever dreamed of and more.

He cannot hold back anymore. He reaches out and takes her right into his arms. Their lips meet in a hard kiss, salty with tears he knows are now sliding down both their faces. He murmurs words of love and praise against her mouth, and she laughs joyfully through her tears. 

"Three cheers for the Inquisitor!" He hears someone yell from the crowd, and they all lift their voices in a throng of praise. He takes the opportunity to pull back and gaze upon her face, gently wiping the tears that still streak down her cheeks.

"You came back to me," he murmurs, hands framing her face tenderly. 

She smiles and leans into him, eyes so alight with love it makes him nearly burst with joy. He wants to shout, or maybe sing. She is safe, and she is his. Her small hands thread themselves into his hair, pulling him down until his forehead rests against hers. 

"I will always come back to you," she says softly, eyes closing and mouth smiling. "Always."

He kisses her again, and her words hang like a glorious promise in the air between them.

Always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Ellyrianna finally get a moment alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Thank you all for the love!

Ellyrianna smiles and thanks yet another noble for what seems like the millionth time in an hour. The victory party of Corypheus' defeat is in full swing, and everyone wants a little of her attention. She understands, she is the Inquisitor after all, but it is starting to get rather tiring. She's aching and exhausted, all she wants is to go upstairs, make love to Cullen, and sleep for a week.

Cullen. At the thought of him, her eyes search him out from across the room. He's in conversation with Cassandra, most likely discussing her impending role as the new Divine. She can't help but let a dreamy smile spread across her face. Creators, seeing him standing there, waiting and ready to welcome her home had been one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. 

It had been thoughts of him that had kept her going. Fail to defeat the enemy and Cullen would suffer, there would be no life of loving him. It had made her push through the fatigue and pain, it had made her victorious. And now she was free to love him without fear. It was wonderful.

"See something you like, Freckles?"

She turns at the sound of Varric's voice on her left.

"Just thinking," she says, smiling fondly at the dwarf.

"Ha, thinking about getting out of this party and getting alone with Curly," Varric teases, and she blushes bright red.

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea," she mumbles, cursing her flaming cheeks.

Varric laughs again. "Leave it to me, Freckles. There's only so long you can stand these stuck up pincushions." He winks at her and then says very loudly, "Hey, who wants to hear about the time the Inquisitor and I nearly got eaten by a giant?"

The masses crowd around Varric, and she slips away with a smile. She catches Cullen's eye as she makes her way to her quarters, and by the look he gives her, she knows he understands. He will follow her momentarily. 

Upon entering her room, she gives Nalia a loving pat on the head and a shove out the door. She knows the mabari does not mind, she will find her way to the kitchens and get spoiled with treats. Ellyrianna doesn't even bother trying to get out of her uncomfortable clothes once the dog is gone. She simply flops face down onto her bed, letting out a loud groan as her body makes contact with the soft mattress.

It's not even two minutes later she hears the door open, and heavy footsteps entering the room. There's a sigh and a deep, pleasant chuckle, and she grins into the mattress.

"Tired, my love?" She feels the bed creak and dip with Cullen's added weight, and a large hand begins to rub her back soothingly. She turns to head so she isn't speaking into the bed.

"I just defeated the enemy, marched back to Skyhold, and dealt with all the nobles," she lists, enjoying the impromptu massage she is receiving. "Of course I'm tired. I deserve to sleep for a week."

Cullen chuckles again, and she feels his lips press gently against her hairline. "Of course you do, saviour of the world."

She sits up at his words, taking the hands that had been rubbing her back into her own.

"Cullen," she says seriously, "I did not do it alone. I couldn't have done it without you. You are just as much the saviour of the world as I am."

Cullen blushes, looking down at the bedspread. "I didn't kill Corypheus."

"No, but you kept me going," Ellyrianna rubs her thumb along his scarred knuckles. "In that final battle, I felt like giving up so many times. I was so tired. But thinking of you made me press on. I knew I," she pauses, suddenly feeling shy. "I knew I needed to win so I could have a life with you."

Cullen's eyes meet hers, and the look in them makes her heart quiver. He brings their joined hands to his lips, kissing her fingers tenderly. 

"There is no other life I would live, Ellyrianna," he says reverently, warm brown eyes filled with so much love. "To have you return to me, it is an answer to all my prayers."

Ellyrianna smiles, shifting herself closer to him. He drops her hands to grab at her waist, strong hands pulling her into his lap. Their foreheads touch, and she closes her eyes at the feel of his breath fanning over her face, sweet and familiar.

"Whatever happens next, emma lath," He whispers softly, nose brushing against hers, "my life and your life are one."

Something cool slips onto her finger, her eyes fly open with a gasp. She looks down to find a small silverite band on her left ring finger, a tiny dawnstone glinting softly in the firelight. Her eyes fill with tears, her heart leaps madly. She looks back to Cullen, whose face is now a mask of vulnerability and hope.

"If you'll have me, that is," he murmurs, eyes searching her face.

She wants to cry for joy, in fact, she can fell the tears beginning to slide down her face. It's everything she ever wished for and then some. Not a life as the Inquisitor, not a life as a warrior, but a life as Cullen's. His love, his lady, his wife.

"Oh ma vhenan," she cries, smiling so hard she feels her face might break, "Yes! Yes yes yes! There is nothing I want more."

Cullen laughs joyfully, a few of his own tears finding their way down his cheeks. "Then I am the happiest man who ever lived." He cups her face between his large palms. "I love you, my soon to be wife."

She thrills at his words. "And I love you, my betrothed."

He sighs in happiness, and then his mouth descends upon hers. She surrenders herself to him, all her aches and tiredness sliding away as she melts into his embrace. Her lion kisses her with passion and with need, and she is more than willing to follow.

Clothes are shed quickly. Every touch scorches her, every kiss against heated skin makes her blood sing. She gives as fervently as she gets, eager to feel and taste every inch of the glorious golden man hovering above her. His moans and sighs only act to increase the desperate throbbing between her thighs. Only he can do this. Only he can make her melt into a puddle of lust, only he can make her throb and ache and cry out with need. 

"Cullen," she gasps, feeling him slide tantalizingly against the ache between her legs. "Cullen, please..."

"Say it again," he groans into her neck, continuing to rub against her. "Say you will be mine. Always."

Ellyrianna whimpers as he presses just slightly into her. "Always, ma vhenan, always. My Cullen, my lion, my bond mate."

He lets out a primal growl, and then he's inside her. She cries out from the sensation, so wonderfully full and perfect. He holds her down and drives into her hard, every thrust making her grip him and cry out his name. He presses his lips against her neck, teeth scraping and tongue laving.

"Mine," he moans with every thrust. "My Ellyrianna, mine, mine, mine."

"Yours," she sobs, clawing at his shoulders, "yours, Cullen. Yours!"

A growl of approval against her neck, a deep stroke, and the damn breaks. She throws her head back and screams, her whole body on fire with pleasure. Cullen is not far behind, his harsh moan joining her cry as he empties himself inside her. She welcomes him as he collapses against her, wrapping her arms around his sweaty body. They lie like that, still connected, basking in the afterglow of their pleasure.

Cullen pulls back slightly, looking down at her with a tender smile. He brings her left hand to his lips, and kisses the shining silver ring. 

"Always," he breathes, his eyes shining with love.

She smiles back, fingers gently tracing the scar above his lips. 

"Always," she repeats, and she's never meant it more.

Always.


End file.
